


Insomnia

by anakin_pi_walker



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, Little Space, M/M, Nightmares, Sub Felix, cglb, did I mention Felix can’t sleep, dom changbin, felix can’t sleep, mostly fluff with a sprinkle of angst, sleeping disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakin_pi_walker/pseuds/anakin_pi_walker
Summary: Felix has insomnia.Changbin helps him get better.Little Space AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3! I also have this story on Wattpad. It’ll be about 8 chapters-ish? Hope you enjoy!

Changbin opened the door to the JYP dorm building early that morning. He rode up the elevator and got off at his floor. He opened the door quietly, knowing everyone was asleep. 

Well, almost everyone. 

"You're late," Felix said, irritated. He was sitting at the dining table, arms crossed. His blonde hair was messy, and his blue sweater was hanging off his shoulder, exposing his collar bone. The dark circles under his eyes seemed darker than usual, worrying Changbin. 

"I know baby, and I'm sorry. How about you go wait for me in your room, while I get you something to eat, hm?" Changbin said calmly. He kneeled down and pressed a kiss to each of Felix's soft cheeks. The younger seemed to melt into his touch, immediately relaxing. Felix huffed in reply and shuffled off to his room. Changbin went to the kitchen and switched on the light, heading for the cabinets. He looked around until he found what he wanted; a small blue milk bottle. He took it out with a small grin, and filled it up with milk. He heated it in the microwave, stopping it before it beeped. With a warm milk bottle in hand, Changbin head to Felix's bedroom. 

Changbin walked in and saw Felix sitting on his bed, staring into the darkness with a naive expression, swinging his legs. He knew that Felix was fully in little space now. Changbin was used to it; this nighttime routine was almost like second nature to the both of them. He sat down gently on the bed and pat his lap, beckoning the younger to sit down. Felix grinned drowsily and cuddled up to Changbin. 

"How was your day, Lix?" Changbin asked. Felix shrugged before opening his mouth wide. Changbin placed the tip of the bottle in his mouth and let Felix drink the warm liquid. Felix stopped kicking his feet after a while, a sign of him getting tired. Changbin set the empty bottle on the side table and sat up against the wall. Felix shifted so that his head was resting in Changbin's lap. 

"It was r-really hard, BinBin. I kept d-doing the move wrong-g and the teacher got f-f-frustrated," he said. Changbin nodded and pressed a kiss to the younger's temple.

"I'm sorry, honey bunny. You're doing really well, though, and BinBin is really proud of you no matter what, ok?," Changbin said. Felix grinned slightly, snuggling into Changbin's lap. Changbin smiled endearingly at his koala of a boyfriend and ran his fingers through his soft, pastel pink hair. Felix's hair had been dyed just recently, and Changbin couldn't ask for anything more. It matched Felix's aura completely.

"Did you have dinner?" Changbin asked, leaning down and seeing the younger's expression.

"Yup. Woojinnie made m-me eat so much. My t-tummy was gonna b-burst," Felix replied, holding his stomach dramatically, making Changbin giggle. The pair wasn't worried about waking up Seungmin because he slept like a log. Nothing could wake that kid.

"Ok baby, let's go to bed, yeah?" Changbin said. Felix stopped smiling and lifted his head, his happy mood dissipating into thin air. 

"N-no, Lix doesn't wanna g-go to sleep," Felix said, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Changbin sighed and kissed Felix's temple. 

"Alright. How about we just cuddle, then, sound good?" Changbin suggested. Felix nodded eagerly and got comfortable under the blanket, waiting patiently for his caretaker. Changbin carefully shut the bedroom door and plugged in not one, but two nightlights, both in either side of the room. One projected pastel pink stars on the wall, while the other was just a plain blue nightlight. After taking off his shirt and changing into a his sweater that he had kept in Felix's room, Changbin climbed in next to his precious little. Changbin engulfed Felix in a warm hug and stroked his hair lovingly, attempting to get the younger to relax. He always got anxious and worked up once the lights were off. 

"B-BinBin?," Felix said anxiously, looking up at his caretaker, eyes blown wide with fear. Changbin pulled Felix close and rocked him back and forth. Felix's breathing was rapid and uneven, and his whole body was trembling. Changbin whispered sweet thing into his ears, rubbing his back in soothing circles. Felix was clinging onto Changbin like he was going to disappear in a blink. His nails dug into Changbin's back, no doubt leaving marks. 

But Changbin couldn't care less. All that mattered was Felix. 

Felix eventually calmed down, but was still attached to Changbin as if they had been glued together. Changbin sighed and reached forward, taking a glittery lavender pacifier off of the nightstand and placing it between Felix's lips. 

One might think that this would be enough to get the little to sleep. 

But this was just the beginning. What followed was hours of restless tossing and turning, crying and clinging. On top of that, what few moments of sleep Felix did manage to get were interrupted by vivid nightmares that left him shaking in fear. 

Oh, the nightmares. They were probably the biggest reason that Felix was so reluctant to sleep. Even the idea of sleeping left the poor boy petrified. 

But Changbin never complained. If Felix needed him by his side in order to get those few minutes of sleep, he would be there.

Felix has insomnia. 

And Changbin was there to help.


	2. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> relaxation[n.]: the state of being free from tension and anxiety.
> 
> -✨-

Felix closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to visualize the dance move he was practicing. His heart slammed against his chest as if it was trying to tell him to give up and succumb to his exhaustion. However, the unwavering desire to perfect this choreography kept him grounded, kept him going. He wasn't even aware of how late it had gotten.

Felix pressed the play button and the music resumed, the heavy beat of the song making the whole practice room vibrate and jolting him awake. Again, he attempted to do the move that frustrated him more and more by the second. He moved his body along with the beat, letting the song carry his body. His limbs moved fluidly as if reacting to the music. Suddenly, he paused abruptly, messing up his flow. He groaned in frustration, and his pent up anger was starting to bubble over. Oh, how he wished that he could act upon his urge to scream.

Felix stomped over to his phone and tapped his screen quickly, trying to restart the song. However, while he was in the middle of a dance move, the music halted, and he came to the realization that his phone had just died.

He had just about had enough for the night. Or, rather, morning. He snatched his phone off the ground and shoved it into his black practice bag, along with his spare clothes and extra shoes. Swinging the bag over his shoulder, he marched out the door.

As he walked back home, his mind was swirling with thoughts. He hated himself for quitting so early, even when he didn't fully know the dance move yet. It only made him angrier thinking that Hyunjin and Minho could probably master the choreography in merely a few hours, while he was struggling for the second day in a row.

"Why am I always behind everyone else?" he wondered. This wasn't the first time he was having issues with learning choreography. Despite his position as a dancer, his desire to learn all the dance moves flawlessly counteracted his ability to learn them quickly. It was frustrating, but for Felix, he could either practice the dance moves to perfection or not bother learning them at all. To him, the choice seemed clear.

Quietly turning the keys in the keyhole, he unlocked the door with a dull click. He opened it rather swiftly, trying to avoid the squeaking sound that the hinges always made. Upon entering the dorm, he was met with his boyfriend.

His frantic boyfriend, he might add.

"Felix, babe, you're so late. Were you practicing for Victory Song again? The same part? I told you, you're making yourself paranoid with that perfectionist mindset of yours. I can't, for the life of me, understand what on earth you think you're doing wrong. Please, Lix, just please promise me you'll go to sleep at a normal time tomorrow night," Changbin pleaded despairingly, his concerned tone filling Felix with guilt.

"I'm- I-," Felix stuttered, his mind a swirling, spiraling mess. He closed his mouth, staring at Changbin with eyes full of regret.

"I'm sowwy, Binbin," Felix mumbled, eyes glistening with tears. Changbin sighed, treading towards his boyfriend. This wasn't the first time that Felix had neglected his well being in order to fulfill the humanly unattainable expectations he had of himself. This mindset of his had only solidified in his mind over time, and it was clear that Felix was beginning to reach his breaking point. After all, the cycle of working himself to exhaustion, barely sleeping, and getting up early and starting all over again could only go on for so long until he burned himself out.

Changbin nimbly undid the buttons of Felix's coat, sliding it off of his limp shoulders and hanging it up with all of the other members' jackets. Placing a hand on Felix's lower back, Changbin guided the younger into the bathroom.

Almost as if he had been programmed to do so, Felix slowly began to slide off his clothes, staring blankly at himself in the mirror. Seeing himself shirtless, Felix took notice of his newly defined muscles, his hollow cheeks; the baby fat of his teenage years had been worked away. He was gently shaken out of his trance when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Changbin sighed a heavy sigh. He led Felix into the tub that he had been filling. The warm water relaxed all of Felix's muscles, the smell of lavender coaxing him into a dreamy state.

"Don't go to sleep just yet, doll" Changbin said quietly. Felix hummed in agreement, letting his eyes stay open while Changbin squirted some rose-scented shampoo into his hand. Changbin pressed the goop into Felix's scalp, the sudden coldness of the substance causing him to whine in annoyance. Changbin shushed him, giving his shoulder a few squeezes to calm him down. Changbin started to work in the shampoo, making sure to massage all parts of Felix's scalp. He knew that Felix was a sucker for head massages, so he had hoped that this would do the trick to steady his nerves after a long day, no, week, of intense practice. Felix let out a content sigh as Changbin got to the crown of his head. Changbin smiled to himself, content with his efforts. As Felix started to get restless in the tub, Changbin splashed the water a few times to create bubbles, hoping that it would be enough to distract him while continued to wash him up. Changbin moved on to sudsing the rest of Felix's sweaty body while he let the conditioner rest in his hair. He had given Felix a toy rubber duck and a boat to keep him happy.

"BinBin, l-lookit," Felix cooed, animatedly moving the boat around the tub, with the duck, who he affectionately called Mr. Ducky, sitting atop the boat. Changbin grinned and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the top of Felix's rose-scented head. He had forgotten about the conditioner for a moment and scrunched up his face at the taste of it. Felix saw this and burst into giggles, pointing an amused finger in his direction. The sound of Felix's melodic laughter filled Changbin's ears, tempting a smile onto his face. Changbin waited a moment while the conditioner set in, continuing to relive the stress built up in Felix's back muscles. Felix gradually became less and less boisterous and excited as he winded down.

Changbin shut the water off, creating a temporary silence. Felix's mind had drifted off, his eyes barely open as his fingers rippled through the lukewarm bathwater. Changbin gingerly wrapped his arm around the little's torso, helping him up into a standing position. Felix's hands nimbly gripped Changbin's arm. He swayed back and forth, eyes slowly closing as he became sleepy, then shooting wide open. Changbin managed to grab the towel off of the bathroom counter with just his fingertips, while simultaneously holding Felix in place. He wrapped the towel around his wet little duckling. Felix tipped over, landing on Changbin's chest. The little wrapped the towel tightly around his shoulders, mumbling softly.

"What was that, baby?" Changbin asked tenderly. Felix shuffled within his caregiver's arms, looking up at Changbin with droopy eyelids, swollen cheeks, and a delicate pout.

"I s-said my t-toes are all s-shrivelled up, Binnie" he whispered innocently, his tone sleepy and breathy. Changbin couldn't help but indulge himself in one kiss upon that precious, star-speckled button nose.

"That's because your toes were in the water too long, bubbles," Changbin said softly, gently combing through Felix's oh-so-soft pink-tinted hair. Felix seemed satisfied with this answer, cuddling impossibly closer into Changbin's warm arms.

After changing Felis into a pair of soft, yellow duckling-patterned pajamas, Changbin loosely linked hands with the drowsy little. Felix rubbed his eyes, occasionally walking too close to Changbin, which resulted in him stumbling a bit before being steadied by Changbin. Eventually, they made it to the bedroom, where Seungmin was in a deep sleep, despite the glaringly bright ceiling lights. Changbin plugged in both the nightlights before switching off the ceiling lights at last and rushing to comfort his probably startled little.

"B-baba, turn the lights back on, p-pwetty pwease?" Felix tried to reason with his caretaker.

"No, darling, because you'll never go to sleep if I have the lights on, alright? And don't even try arguing with me, little boy, because I know that you know I'm right," Changbin said soothingly. Felix pressed his lips together tightly, eyes quivering as they darted around the room, surveying each corner and shadow, where anything could be lurking, waiting. Waiting for him to fall asleep and then-

"Bubbles, you want your paci?" Changbin asked, pulling Felix out of his anxious spiral. Felix shook his head, and instead put two fingers into his mouth. Changbin knew that when Felix turned down his pacifier, he was extremely anxious.

Changbin sat up and reached for Gigi, Felix's stuffed giraffe, then laid back down and placed the small toy on Felix's chest. Felix immediately held the toy with his other arm, gripping it tightly. Changbin extended his arm and placed his hand on Felix's tummy. He started to move his hand in slow, constant circles while whispering calming things to the little. After about five minutes, Felix's eyelids shut, his breath steadied, and his death grip on Gigi relaxed.

Finally, at about 3 am, Changbin could also succumb to his sleepiness, safely knowing that his little was at rest in his heart and mind, at least for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lovely readers enjoyed this! Sorry for the long break, school is really taking a toll on me rn.


End file.
